1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suspension unit having a magneto-spring unit and metal springs and, in particular but not exclusively, to a suspension unit having a spring constant of substantially zero in a predetermined range by combining a magneto-spring unit having a negative spring constant and metal springs having a positive spring constant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vehicle technologies including automobile technologies have been remarkably developed, and safety and riding-comfort as well as maneuverability are desired. Recently, with the practical use of permanent magnets that have a high coercive force and a high residual magnetic flux density, research is flourishing in areas such as mechanical structures and magnetic systems that utilize magnetic levitation, magnetic bearings, dampers employing a magnetic fluid, or the like. The inventors of this application have hitherto proposed suspension units in which a magneto-spring is utilized.
However, in a suspension unit having a spring constant of substantially zero in a predetermined range by combining a magneto-spring having a negative spring constant and metal springs having a positive spring constant, a large stroke results in a very large unit.